1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high frequency energy converter which, in a preferred embodiment, functions as an acoustic actuator (i.e., resonator) for treating high frequency acoustic and electromagnetic energy and producing harmonized high frequency mechanical (e.g., sound) and electromagnetic waves in response thereto. The energy converter has particular application for improving the quality of audible sound by reducing random and spurious harmonics and noise caused by room acoustics in order to produce a more natural and pleasing sound to the ears of a listener.
2. Background Art
The quality of high frequency energy (i.e., sound waves) can be negatively impacted by a variety of causes. For example, audio noise can be introduced at the source which results in sound distortion. Sound distortion can also occur when the contents of a room resonate out of tune with one another. In this same regard, the acoustics of the room in which the source of sound and the listener are located can often generate spurious and random harmonics that interfere with the ability of the listener to clearly hear the sound being transmitted across the room.
Apparatus to cancel audio noise and improve sound quality are known. However, such apparatus are relatively complex and correspondingly expensive. Moreover, the conventional audio apparatus are not commonly adapted to treat sound waves and eliminate harmonics which are introduced as a consequence of the acoustics of the particular room in which the source of the sound and the listener are located. What is therefore needed is a low cost, compact and easy-to-use high frequency energy converter which can be conveniently located throughout a room or at an audio source to reduce the effects of random and spurious harmonics in sound waves to produce a more natural and pleasing sound to the ear of the listener.